


I am sorry.

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst gives me life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of this prompt from an anon on tumblr: “I… have loved you this whole time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am sorry.

“I…I loved you this whole time.” Boba kneels, his helmet on the ground beside him. He takes a ragged breath, looking down at his knees.

“Everything you did for me…it all meant so much. I should’ve told you sooner. You deserve so much more than what I gave you. I wish I hadn’t taken you for granted.”

No response from Vader, not that Boba expected one.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so careless.” Boba stands, pulling his helmet back on. He feels safer with the durasteel hiding the scars left from the Sarlacc.

“I only wish I could see you again.” he takes one last look at the spot where Vader’s pyre had burned before leaving for the Slave I.


End file.
